Can I be sugar in your coffee ? (Fanfic HGPP)
by Aelwig
Summary: UA sans magie, prévue pour être une longue fanfiction. Cette histoire me tient beaucoup à coeur. Pansmione/HGPP/Pansy-Hermione ; Femslash/Yuri. Principalement une Twitter Story. (M pour des scènes à venir)
1. Début d'été

On était le 9 juillet. Il faisait chaud, il faisait beau. L'année venait de se terminer et les rayons de soleil tapaient fort sur le toît du mobile-home que Pansy et ses parents avaient loué pour leurs vacances.

La jeune fille avait passé une excellente année de 4e, et même si actuellement elle avait bien mérité un peu de repos, elle ne pût s'empêcher de repenser à certains professeurs qui allaient lui manquer ; peut-être était-ce dû à son éducation, elle qui avait une mère enseignante, mais elle refusait de voir les professeurs comme de simples professeurs.

Elle avait beaucoup apprécié ceux de cette année, et plus particulièrement ses professeurs d'anglais, d'allemand, et de latin. 3 stagiaires qui ne resteraient pas l'année prochaine mais qui avaient été d'excellentes professeurs et rencontres qu'elle n'oublierai pas. Elle avait vraiment apprécié Mme Weasley, sa professeur d'anglais, et c'était même créé un Twitter pour garder contact avec elle pendant les vacances ; ah, décidément, la 4e, ça va lui manquer.

Et puis, Mme Granger, sa professeur préférée. Elle l'avait eu en professeur principale en 6e, le fanclub avait commencé (le fanclub, de Madame, avec un grand M). Elle l'avait eu, en 5e, et même si tout le fanclub ne l'avait pas eu cette année là, ce fut une bonne idée. Elle l'avait eu, en 4e, elle avait été suprise, elle avait perdu l'espoir de l'avoir, 3 ans la même professeur sur 6 professeurs de lettres dans l'établissement lui semblant statistiquement quasiement impossible, mais tellement joyeuse ; le fanclub fut réuni, un véritable culte avait commencé. Madame Granger, c'était Dieu.

Elle soupira, qu'est ce que c'était bien la 4e. Elle repassa dans la tête tous les souvenirs et fous rire qu'elle aura encore pour un moment.

Elle avait chaud, et décida de faire un petit tour sur twitter avant de partir pour la piscine, lorsqu'elle vu une notification.

 _@Miss_hgr (Herm') vous a suivi_

Oh, Pansy avait déjà vu ce pseudo... étonnant, c'était étonnant. C'était une amie de Mme Weasley dont elles avaient parlé rapidement quand elles avaient parlé de Twitter. Mme Weasley avait dit "oh, je pense que tu la connais déjà". C'était intriguant quand même. Alors à la fin des cours, Pansy l'avait suivie. Et cette fille venait de la suivre à son tour. Bon, pourquoi pas.

Pansy partait vers la piscine, se demandant à chaque pas qui pouvait-elle être.

Le lendemain, une notification sur son compte privé :

 _@Miss_hgr (Herm') vous a suivi_

Pansy sourit sans savoir pourquoi. Bon, pourquoi pas.

•••••••••

Qu'avez-vous pensé de se premier chapitre ? Des idées sur l'identité de @Miss_Hgr ? ;)


	2. La Liberté Guidant le Peuple

14 juillet après midi, toujours un beau soleil. La famille Parkinson venait de déjeuner, et ils se reposaient maintenant sur l'unique fauteuil de leur location. Pansy parcourait (discrètement car ses parents ne l'autorisaient pas à avoir ce réseau social qu'elle avait installé pour garder contact avec sa professeur) son fil d'actualité Twitter, quand un message attira son attention. En effet, quelqu'un avait mis le #14juillet1989 avec, en illustration, une photo de la peinture d'Eugène Delacroix : 28 juillet 1830, la liberté guidant le peuple, une oeuvre que Pansy avait étudiée en cours de français pendant l'année. C'était grotesque ! Cela lui avait sauté aux yeux tout de suite. Personne n'avait donc réagi ? Elle regarda les réponses.

 _"@Miss_hgr en réponse à_ @SevPhoto : _Euh... êtes-vous sûr que cette peinture représente le 14 juillet ? Internet c'est bien mais il faut vérifier ses sources !"_

Ah ! La mystérieuse fille d'il y a quelques jours, tiens donc. Regardons ce que l'autre avait répondu :

 _"Oui, effectivement @Miss_hgr ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes ignares et que vous ne connaissez pas les peintures de notre jolie France !"_

Non mais sérieux ! Qui c'était celui-là ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était idignée que l'on puisse parler comme ça à cette "Herm"'. Cette dernière avait répondu entre temps, développement une argumentation sur l'année et disant qu'elle le savait également, puisqu'elle était allée au Louvre il y a une semaine ! Pansy, sans avoir trop réfléchi, pris part à la discussion. Elle écrivit donc à son tour :

 _"Pardon mais @Miss_hgr à raison ! Comment voulez vous que ce tableau soit pour commémorer le 14 juillet 1789 ? (ou plutôt 1790, puisque c'est la fête de la fédération que l'on commémore ?"_

Ah, une réponse !

 _"Non mais Pansy ! Laisse-le, il a raison, il a la vérité universelle ! Nous, on est ignares !"_

C'est bizarre que cette fille avait dit son prénom mais cela la fit sourire. Elle ne put réprimer un rire lorsqu'elle répondit :

 _"Ah oui, c'est vrai, pardon pour mon ignorance @SevPhoto !"_

 _"Bah oui enfin ! On est ignares ! Au Louvre aussi, il sont ignares !"_ , envoya celle qu'elle devina s'appeler Hermione grâce à l'indice que lui apportait le nom d'utilisateur.

 _"C'est ça !"_

 _"Et puis, bon, on va se marier je pense !",_ Pansy fut plus que surprise par le message mais rit beaucoup.

 _"Qui ? @SevPhoto ou toi et moi ? x)"_

 _"Bah moi et lui voyons ! xD Faudra qu'on organise le mariage, ou alors une grande fête !",_ répondit Hermione, c'est vrai qu'elle avait été bête de poser cette question d'ailleurs !

 _"D'accord haha, ouii, je pourrais aider à organiser le mariage dans ce cas ? (non parce que je préférerais un mariage) Mais d'ailleurs, je suis invitée ?"_

 _"Évidemment que tu es invitée !"_

 _"Mais bon, je pense pas qu'on est beaucoup de connaissances en commun tu sais"_

 _"C'est vrai"_

 _"Oh sinon, je ne suis pas ignare, tu sais, je connais le nom de tous les Pokémon !"_

 _"Ah oui, il y en a combien maintenant ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué !"_

Au goût de M. et Mme. Parkinson, la chaleur devenait insupportable, il était impossible de rester dans ce mobile-home sinon on allait étouffer.

« Pansy, tu viens avec ta mère, ton frère et moi, on va faire un mölkky* sur la terrasse ? Et lâche ton téléphone deux minutes s'il-te-plaît, on est vacances !

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, j'arrive ! », répondit l'intéressée, qui prit tout de même son portable dans sa poche, irritée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à la mystérieuse jeune fille.

••••••••

*Le mölkky est un jeu de quilles venu de Finlande ;)

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi pour le moment ? À votre avis, qui est vraiment cette Hermione ? Hâte d'avoir la suite des messages ? À demain pour la suite !


End file.
